Charmable Mobs
CHARMABLE MOBS Charmable Mob List by Kaleif NOTE: Charm levels for mobs in this list are dependant on charm spell used, and the level of the enchanter. The latest info we have is that (@ lvl 60) Allure/Entrancing Allure will charm up to level 52 (possibly 53), and Spellbinder MCA Binding Grasp will charm up to level 58. Almost all named raid mobs (i.e. dragons, Parathior, etc.) are lvl 55-70+ and uncharmable. Also, most (if not all) higher level mobs/NPCs that are quest-related are uncharmable. CHARMABLE Hollow ~ (Zone: Elephant Graveyard ~ Lvl 41-45) Immune to Arcane, Damage shield, Lightning/Fire DD, Self-Heals, Self AC buff, SoW Hollow Tyrant ~ (Zone: Kerplunk, Cazic Thule ~ Lvl 46-50) Immune to Arcane, Damage shield, Lightning/Fire DD, Self-Heals, Self AC buff, SoW Forest Keeper ~ (Zone: Tak 'Xiz S ~ Lvl 45-47) Much better tank pet than hollow, but deals less damage (300ish nuke). Eye of Caer Siloth ~ (Zone: Spider Mine ~ Lvl 38?) Life tap Plague Griffon ~ (Zone: Oasis, Dead Hills ~ Lvl 48-53) Immune to Disease. Quad hit, 700+ crit, 1400+ nuke. Rampaging Rhino ~ (Zone: Hunt ~ Lvl 46-54) 3k+ critical dmg attack, ok melee dmg, high hp. Charging Rhino ~ (Zone: Hunt ~ Lvl ?-54) 3k+ critical dmg attack, good melee dmg, high hp. Superior Brute ~ (Zone: Hunt ~ Lvl 46-50) Critical hits, good melee dmg, Rampage (AOE melee) at high levels Blackwater Shark ~ (Zone: Hunt ~ Lvl 57) One of the best tanking mobs in Odus. Decent melee. Super High HoT. Partisans ~ (Zone: SoM, Paineel ~ Lvl 45?) Shadowknight guards. Immune to Arcane, quad hit, self-heal. Arcadin Guards ~ (Zone: Arcadin ~ Lvl 45?) Paladin guards. Quad hit, self-healing. Dead rider ~ (Zone: IoD ~ Lvl 53) Very good tank, good melee dmg, good resists, Disease DD, major debuff Breath Stealer ~ (Zone: IoD ~ Lvl 53) AR based AoE lifetap of 1200 DMG. The lifetap only occurs after it has 4/5 bubbles of health. It also quads and nukes. Virulent Blades ~ (Zone: IoD ~ Lvl 53) AOE Mana taps, Arcane DD Wicker Man ~ (Zone: IoD ~ Lvl 53) Powerful Arcane DD Envar Servants ~ (Zone: Envar ~ Lvl ?) Good tank pet. High melee damage, life tap, self-heals through tap. Lava centipede ~ (Zone: Lavastorm ~ 52-55) FR based? DD, large damage shield Rustic Imp ~ (Zone: Lavastorm ~ 51ish) FR based? DD, large damage shield Flame Basilisk ~ (Zone: Lavastorm ~ 52-55ish) FR based? DD, large damage shield Iron Crawler ~ (Zone: Lavastorm ~ 55-60) Great for XP. AOE. Tenacious Frost Giant ~ (Zone: ZK/North Gate ~ 58-60) Super Sow, quad. DIFFICULT TO UNCHARMABLE Ebony Recluse ~ (Zone: Kelinar ~ Lvl 50) Very high AC/HP, melee dmg, also poison attack. It's a spider. Low success rate. Hand of Thule ~ (Zone: Cazic Thule ~ Lvl ?) Very low success rate, not worth charming for useful purposes. Ambassador Vu'Malik ~ (Zone: Freeport ~ Lvl 45ish) Stands near FP docks. Quest-related. Uncharmable - no pop-up(!!), but charm will not stick and he will nuke as if taunted. Were-Hunter NPCs ~ (Zone: Various large cities) Uncharmable. Raging Rhino ~ (Zone: The Hunt) Uncharmable. *** DD = direct damage spell (nuke), AOE = area of effect spell, IoD = Isle of Dread, SoM = Stone of Morthalis *** Charmable Mobs By KriztianBBB Just posting some useful charms that I've found around certain areas (my enchanter is only 45 so I don't have much input). I'm hoping to start this thread as useful information for Enchanters, Druids, Bards, etc... Phantoms = at lvl 45 I can charm the Shadowisps, Hill Giants, and Rhino's around Phantoms, IMO the Rhino/wisp is the best pet. Mino's = for fun to solo I grab either a Spirit or Spectre to solo Mino's in the lower 40's (in the high 30's the Spirits are Charmable) Xragg = I just now am able to charm the Lowest Hollow's (lvl 41) and can just barely solo a Xrag with one of them Kappa Drudge = Tough Charms, not much around, best bet is to grab a pet on the way to them that's relatively close and run about half way back to the spawn to recharm.....I've used Cobra's and Wisps here Kobolds (E of SoM) = Withered is about the only thing that's close to these mobs that's worth charming Hill Giants = Withered's IMO are the best pets in this area but there are also Spirits and some other mobs that are charmable. Welahi Nai Fishermen = No charmable pets that I've seen anywhere near any of the Welahi Nai Cyclops = So far around the cyclops area the best pets I've seen have been the Casting Centaurs (I forget the exact names), they are relatively low level (low 30's) but they do great dmg with their nukes compared to what our store bought pets do. If you're in the Urglunt's House area there are Spirits that are close to DS that are charmable that do great dmg as well and are higher level (high 30's), however on recharm you have to run back over by the mountainside in order for them not to disappear. Buccs = Any of the wildlife in this area is charmable, IMO the best DD mobs in the area are the Griffienne's (SP?), but there are also bears, etc. in the area. Kobold Slayers = Rampaging rhino's, Charging Rhino's and BW Sharks. Goblins (Near CLW) = TFG's(SB Only) Lost Souls, ooze and dire wolves (These are ESE from gob camp near an undead tower were the snow meets the grass. All quad. LVL 50-52) Sirens = BW Sharks, CR, RR, Toxic Breaths and Metiphitic Drakes(sp). TB's make good pets almost anywhere on Odus except maybe slayers (They hit kinda hard for them). Gharial / Deathfist Slayers = The BEST pet IMO in this area is the Nasehir Wizard. Water Logged Ghoul is pretty good here too. Quad, Poison DoT and use Bloods to heal. You will notice that there are 3 different Levels of Nasehir wizard in the Nasehir camp by Gharial. A Female Human (lowest Level), a Euridite Male (highest Level), and a Human Male (middle level). These wizards are like having a 5th group member, they chain cast, never run OOM, and are a perfect addition to any group. Other than these, on the North side of the Nasehir camp are some Ghouls that do great damage as well, that are a bit higher level than the nasehir once you think that they are no longer doing the damage you'd like to see. From what I've seen, in just about any area, the best Solo/Dmg/Self Healing mobs are the Trees. All the Trees, be it Withered, Hollow, Treant, etc have the ability to tank very well, they hold agro because they do decent damage, and they also have a "life tap" (not sure if that's really what it is) that enables them to heal themselves when they're low on health. If you notice the tree not casting as much as usual, try giving it some power, you'll see that as soon as it has a little bit more power it'll start nuking again right away. Anyhow, as you can see most of these mobs are relatively low level because I don't have the experience yet to do any of the mobs 50+. Any other info any druids, enchanters, bards can provide would be great!